


Como miedo en la oscuridad

by Shameblack



Series: La Ciudad del Sol [2]
Category: Internet Personalities, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amistad en tiempos de guerra, Guerra, La Ciudad del Sol, Leve slash, M/M, OoC porque Mangel habla normal, Reparar rifles para no llorar, Romance-notanRomance, futurista
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameblack/pseuds/Shameblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La ciudad se alza silenciosa, temible. Todos ellos pueden sentir el miedo en las venas. Mangel arregla su rifle para no romper a gritar, por que el terror es grande y abrasador. Rubén se limita a acompañarle y temer con él. </p><p>Pero nada importa porque la Ciudad del Sol les sigue esperando, solo para verlos morir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como miedo en la oscuridad

**Author's Note:**

> Universo Alterno de guerra semi-apocalíptica. No sé muy bien de dónde ha sido la idea, pero bueno, aquí está.

―¿Qué haces?

Miguel volteó sobre su hombro, con el uniforme sucio y la cara manchada de tierra. Sostenía una pistola con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la otra tomaba balas de una mesa.

―Necesito recargar―cabeceó hacía el rifle que descansaba enfrente―, y mi rifle se ha averiado.

―¿Cuándo te pasó? ―Rubén se acercó hacia el arma y la colocó entre sus brazos, sopesándola y luego asegurándose que estuviera descargada.

―Recién me acabo de dar cuenta―Rubén escuchó las balas chocar contra la madera, repiqueteando y bailando por la superficie―. Y ahora mi jodida pistola también. ¡Puta mierda!

―Es que eres manco para estas cosas.

―Manco lo serás tú, cabrón―Mangel dejó la pistola en la mesa y se fue a recargar a un poste de la tienda, sobándose la cara con las manos―. Puta mierda.

Rubén se quedó callado, limitándose a desmontar el rifle, para ver qué era lo que había pasado. La verdad es que todos estaban muy tensos, todos estaban al borde del colapso y eso era normal, suponía, pues prácticamente estaban sellando su contrato de muerte. Iban a ir a la Ciudad del Sol, serían la nueva tropa en bajar hacia ese lugar, donde el aire era más caliente, más despiadado. Irían a investigar y tratar de recuperar el generador que la tropa A-36 dejó tirado y las vacunas y los principios activos que habían sido el objetivo principal. Sin embargo, Rubén temblaba por dentro, y tenía ganas de llorar. No iban a salir vivos y Mangel lo sabía. Ellos no eran los mejores soldados, e inclusive los mejores soldados caían muertos allá dentro.

Dejó el rifle en la mesa y respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. Sintió la mano de Mangel en su hombro, la otra quitándole de entre los dedos el cargador del rifle. Pasó el rifle por un lado y comenzó a tratar de quitar la obstrucción que se había creado.

A lo lejos escuchaban los gritos inconexos del sobreviviente de la A-36, el que se había vuelto loco debido a la masacre de su tropa. Rubén tembló en su lugar y apretó sus uñas contra la superficie de la madera, temblando. Miró hacia el horizonte, tratando de enfocarse en las montañas, o en el viento o en cualquier cosa que le hiciera calmarse.

―¿Tienes miedo?- la voz de Mangel le desconcentró. Rubén giró su rostro en dirección de su amigo y pudo ver cómo era que se peleaba con el rifle que no cedía, cómo se frustraba y sus manos le temblaban y no lograba hacer nada bien. Cómo era que el pánico atacaba su cuerpo.

―Claro que sí, sería un gilipollas si no lo tuviera.

―Rubiuh, estoy aterrado―gimió, apretando con fuerza el rifle entre sus manos, parando el movimiento y simplemente estrujando. Mangel no había volteado a verle hasta ese momento y fue entonces que Rubén pudo vislumbrar la sombra del temor en sus ojos, cómo estos parecían tan negros, tan inseguros y horrorizados.

Y en realidad aterrado era poco, Mangel quería largarse a llorar. De pronto la idea de pegarse un tiro en la sien no se le antojaba amarga.

―Yo también, y no tienes ni puta idea―Rubén acercó su cabeza, juntando su frente con la sien de su amigo, para hablarle al oído―. ¿Sabes que voy a estar al lado tuyo, verdad? Todo el tiempo, no me pienso separar de ti―le tomó una de las manos que se aferraban al rifle, y que seguía temblando―. Yo también tengo miedo, pero al final los dos estaremos temiendo juntos, ¿entiendes? _Juntos_. A los demás que les den por culo.

―¿Y si morimos?―Mangel volteó su cara, con los ojos rojos y asustados, haciéndose cada vez más pequeños―, ¿entonces qué?

Rubén le miró intenso y se hundió un poco en esos ojos oscuros y penetrantes, siempre tan expresivos, tan bonitos. Temía el día en que ya no pudiera ver esos ojos, el día en que no pudiera ver a Mangel.

―Entonces moriremos juntos, y ya―respondió, con la mirada oscura clavada en la suya verde―. Juntos, ¿vale?

Rubén abrazó a su mejor amigo, rodeando sus hombros con sus brazos titilantes, débiles. A un lado podía ver las balas dispersadas por la mesa y la pistola más allá. Se les estaba yendo el tiempo de las manos, se les estaba escurriendo como gotas de agua. Probablemente ya no podrían hacer nada de ello, ya no podrían volver a saborear otro día normal, pues dentro de dos horas iniciaría la misión, el trayecto seguro hacia sus muertes. Pero era mejor así, pensó mientras sentía la respiración agitada de su amigo raspar su cuello; era más fácil pensar morir al lado de Mangel que hacerlo solo.

**Author's Note:**

> Perdonen cualquier tipo de error ortográfico, gramatical o de cualquier tipo. Igualmente disculpen si parece haber OoC.


End file.
